


sherstrade ficlet: vampire greg

by Readingfanfics



Series: Vampirelock [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Human Sherlock, M/M, Vampire Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: An angry vampire is a dangerous one.





	

“Greg! Don't do this! What are you? Stop it!”

 

Sherlock can't help the yell of surprise when Greg turns and moves towards him, pushing him against the wall, his fangs almost glowing in the light of the moon. Sherlock sees the rage and anger in Greg's red eyes, feels the way Greg is holding him too tightly and he tries to take a breath. He's sure Greg can hear his heart rate now, it's in over drive and Sherlock's desperate to calm down, to try and think and get Greg to start thinking too.

 

An angry vampire is a dangerous one.

 

“Greg, focus on me! You don't want to do this, he's not worth it.”

 

An angry growl and a hard shove is what he gets as an answer but at least Greg is still watching him, still focused on him and not the bastard behind them. Sherlock risks a glance, sees the crumpled, terrified form on the ground and for a second he feels something close to empathy for the man.

 

“He didn't hurt me Greg. Look at me!”

 

Greg's eyes snap back to him, still full of anger but the rage is gone. At least for now. Greg watches his eyes, his face and Sherlock can finally breath again. He's still too nervous, his heart beating too fast but it's slowed down enough that Greg is relaxing too.

 

“You need to calm down Greg. Please, for me.”

 

A sound from behind them and Greg half turns, letting out a terrifying growl that has the man trembling again. Sherlock can't help the sigh of relief when Greg let's go of him and of course he hears it. His interest in the man subsides, taking in Sherlock with all his lazer sharp focus and Sherlock sees the change happening before him. Anger and rage turn to regret and shame in seconds and Sherlock reaches out, shaking his head and Greg stumbles back, face falling and eyes changing back to brown.

 

“It's okay Greg, it's okay, I'm fine! You didn't hurt me, it's okay.”

 

Greg lets out another growl, still not able to speak but Sherlock moves closer, holding up his arms for Greg to see.

 

“It's nothing Greg. See?”

 

Greg takes him in, seeing the smooth, pale skin of Sherlock's arm and lets out another sound. It's heartbreaking and Sherlock shakes his head again, stepping closer to reach out.

 

“It's just a bruise Greg. It will be gone in a few days. Calm down and come back to me. Come on Greg. You can do this. Come back.”

 

Greg shakes his head, standing perfectly still and Sherlock holds his breath. The man behind them is silent and Sherlock prays he'll stay that way.

 

Vampires can get a little possessive.

 

“-erlock? What? Are you- oh god!”

 

Sherlock wraps Greg in a hug as he breaks down, Sherlock letting out a sigh of relief.

 

“Shhht. It's okay Greg, it's all good. You did perfect. Shhht, it's okay.”

 

He feels Greg shake his head, pressing him closer and taking in his scent. It always seems to ground him.

 

“I'm proud of you. You know that right?”

 

Greg looks up, shame clear on his face and Sherlock gives a smile, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“Sherlock. I'm so sorry, I didn't-”

 

“Stop it. You didn't hurt me. It's okay.”

 

Sherlock smiles, giving Greg a tiny kiss on his lips, fangs gone and Sherlock looks behind them.

 

“I'll call Donovan.”

 

Greg nods and Sherlock feels the little change in body tension as Greg watches the man.

 

“Hey, it's okay. He didn't hurt me and we caught a serial killer. I'd call this a win Greg.”

 

Greg looks at him, exhaustion clear in his eyes but he nods anyway.

 

“You're easily pleased Sherlock. I wouldn't say this is a win at all.”

 

Sherlock hears the self hate in Greg's voice but ignores it for now. There going to talk about this later, at home when Greg has had a nice bag of blood and some sleep.

 

Vampires do love sleeping.

 

Sherlock takes out his phone, texting Donovan to meet them and takes out a pair of handcuffs.

 

“Easily pleased? Hmn, I guess that's true seeing as I chose you as my partner.”

 

He smirks as Greg rolls his eyes, grabbing him into a tight hug.

 

“And I'm still grateful every day that you did. Let's go home?”

 

Sherlock nods his head, taking Greg's hand as they walk away, hearing the police cars moving closer.

 

Another case solved.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have had vampire Greg on my mind a lot these last few weeks and I even have a sort of plan to write a new fanfic but currently I'm still working on my Sherstrade scar fic so I've only had want to write some ficlets. 
> 
> I also love how possessive Greg is ( specialy when he's a vampire and Sherlock is in danger.)


End file.
